


Flashworld

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, F/M, First Meetings, Flash Fan!Reader, Flirting, Magical Accidents, Private Investigators, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: During a storm, a freak accident sends you into a very familiar world - one you happen to watch every week on TV - and come face to face with a member of Team Flash.
Relationships: Ralph Dibny & Reader, Ralph Dibny & You, Ralph Dibny/Reader, Ralph Dibny/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Flashworld

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I read this request, it made me think of the beginning of Netflix’s Dramaworld (and if you haven’t seen it, I highly suggest checking that out).
> 
> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

“Oh my God, Ralph’s first super suit!” you exclaim to yourself, with a laugh. “It really was terrible in season four.”

Holding your phone in your hand, you are so into this episode of _The Flash_. It’s one you’ve seen before, obviously, but with your intense rewatch of the series, nothing would distract you from the small screen.

Not even when you should be cleaning up on your late shift at work. And truth be told, you kind of don’t want to leave the building yet. That storm outside is pretty nasty…

Everyone had gone home already, the doors are locked, and as you clean up everyone’s mess from earlier, you still have your phone in one hand. _The Flash_ blares on.

“Ralph had such great character development,” you continue to talk to yourself. “He’s such a sweetie on the inside. Ugh, look at that smile!”

Thunder rumbles outside and nearly breaks your concentration from the show. _Nearly_.

“It’s so heartbreaking when DeVoe takes over his body. I’m in no hurry for that episode.”

Miraculously, something breaks through to your concentration and commentary on the episode when you hear the tell-tale sounds of riffraff outside the building. You groan and head towards the window to crack it open.

“Hey, you kids!” you shout down at them from above. “Get a move on! There’s no loitering here!”

“Yeah, whatever!” they holler back rebelliously, and maybe seem like they’re about to leave after all. _Ugh, youths_.

“I can wait here all night! Or do you want me to call the-?”

You aren’t even able to finish your sentence because it’s in this very second that the impossible decides to strike.

Literally.

While one hand holds your phone, and the other still grips the metal handle of the window, lightning strikes you. At first, you feel a jolt, then this odd and frightening sense like you’re spinning. _Is this what death feels like?_

Everything is dark and wet. Did you fall out of the window? If so, then why aren’t you in severe pain? You are inundated with a series of questions, but first, you decide to hurry back inside your building.

Except it looks nothing like your building.

Climbing the stairs, you reach the second floor - your floor - and find the door down the hall and on the left. But what you find at the door is not the business you work for. Absolutely not. What you do find is something that makes you scream.

Ralph Dibny

Private Investigator

“What the actual hell? What is going on here?” In a continuing series of outbursts from you trying to decipher who’s playing this joke on you, the door you’re so concerned about starts to open.

“What’s all the commotion about…?”

You hear the familiar voice before you lay eyes on the extremely familiar face, finding yourself blinking and gaping at the very real and attractive face of Ralph freaking Dibny.

_What the actual f-_

Shoes still wet from being outside, you slip on the slick floor, arms flailing and all. But ever the hero, Ralph catches you in the nick of time. _Were those his stretchy arms? Is it really him? Is this seriously happening?_

“Whoa now, up you go,” he says, getting you to stand back on your feet again.

“I- Is this a dream?”

“Don’t worry, I have that effect on the ladies,” Ralph tells you with a wink as if it’s a secret.

“…Thanks. For that,” you gesture, referring to him catching you. “I’m sorry, but where exactly am I? Just so I’m sure.”

“You’re at my office? Did you need a private investigator?”

“Not at this moment,” you reply, still trying to wrap your head around this… this is a dream, right? “And I’m in…?”

“One hell of a pair of jeans?” Ralph offers. _Oh my God, is Ralph Dibny flirting with me??_

You can’t help the giggle that leaves you at the sheer insanity. This is unreal. “I meant the city. This is… Central City, correct?”

“That’s right. Have you been hit in the head, by chance?”

“Not as far as I know,” you murmur. “And, you know, just for laughs, what year is it?”

“Two thousand eighteen, baby!” Ralph confirms for you. “Although I still find myself writing two thousand seventeen, don’t you?”

“Haha, yeah, totally.”

_This is such a trip._

So, if you really are in season four of _The Flash_ as you’re suspecting, then things will play out like in the show, right? What about the in-between bits of the episodes, what happens then? Your head feels like it’s going to explode. You need to figure out when exactly you fell into the show.

“Say, Ralph- can I call you Ralph?” you ask.

“You can call me anything you want and any _time_ you want,” he replies smoothly.

_Okay, keep it together. Keep it together._

“Noted,” you play-punch his arm and you mentally scold yourself. He may seem familiar to you because he’s on your favourite show, but you’ve never met him before now! “Um, anyway, right, so, how’s Barry Allen doing? I know you’re friends with him. I’ve been trying my best to keep up with the news…”

Ralph looks a bit taken aback at the mention of his friend and Team Flash leader. “He’s a real champ, doing the best anyone could in his situation. You know, he’s completely innocent.”

_Ah, okay, it’s around Barry’s trial._

“I believe that he is too,” you tell him. “Actually, Ralph, I was wondering-”

“-Yes, you can have my number.”

You laugh again. He really is incorrigible. Ralph appears proud that he keeps getting you to laugh so easily.

“Slow your roll, Casanova. I want to help.” You look around the corridor for prying ears. “I _know things_.”

Ralph narrows his eyes at you. “What exactly do you know?”

“I kind of know what happens in the future,” you say, bracing yourself.

“You mean you’re psychic? Are you a meta?” he whispers.

“Uh, yes?” Oh great. You’re lying to an actual investigator. Funnily enough, though, Ralph seems to buy it. “And I know your secret.”

“My secret?” he asks warily.

“Your very _elongated_ secret. But don’t worry, you can trust me. I’m a big fan.”

That came out far too fangirly than you’d expected. There’s a bit of a pause in the conversation as Ralph surveys you. You expect he’s trying to get a read on you.

“How would you like to work with me?” he asks straight out of the gate.

“Wow, what? Really? Just like that?”

“Sure. I could use a psychic meta on my cases, and I know some other folks that might appreciate your powers. Especially right about now.”

_He means Team Flash, he means Team Flash!_

“Yes, okay, I would love to work with you, Ralph,” you reply with a grin.

“Great. Why don’t you meet me back here at ten tomorrow morning? We can get started.”

“Wonderful. Awesome. Sounds good. See you then.” With one last glance at the PI, you turn around on your heels and make your way back from which you entered. As you begin to leave the building, even more questions start to fill your head.

Will things change the timeline of the show now that you’re here inside it? Are you _able_ to change things - like Barry going to jail or DeVoe taking over Ralph’s body?

Does this mean you’re a character in the show now?

Are you… being watched by millions of people at home at this very moment?

You give a little wave to nowhere in particular, and start to think about where you might stay the night in Central freaking City.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @kurtbastianlover: Hi can you write a one shot where reader would appear in flash universe and she would know what happens to Ralph and how in the end they defeat de voe because in her reality she watched the flash on TV and Ralph would be attracted to her because she would get his jokes and also have an eye for detail and help him as P.I.


End file.
